Unexpected Adventure
by peppermintcoffee
Summary: After getting lectured by her overly strict mentor- and mother- Irispaw begrudgingly goes on a scouting trip for moss but ends up lost with fellow apprentice Brinepaw.
1. Allegiances

**Beachclan**

**Leader**

Froststar: giant dappled gray tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**

Shoalflower: lithe brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ternfeather: black and white she-cat with light blue eyes

_Apprentice, Rosepaw_

**Warriors**

Pebblestorm: dark gray tom with gray eyes

Shellheart: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Dawnflank: creamy she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Brinepaw_

Sageflower: white tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Bubblepaw_

Splashfoot: blue tom with light blue eyes

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Duneclaw: huge sandy tabby and white tom with golden eyes

_Apprentice, Flarepaw_

Finchflight: tiny light tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwater: beautiful silver tabby with green eyes

_Apprentice, Irispaw_

**Apprentices**

Rosepaw: pretty creamy tabby with light amber eyes

Brinepaw: handsome blue tom with green eyes

Bubblepaw: tiny light blue and white tom with blue eyes

Cloudpaw: white tom with black paws and dark yellow eyes

Irispaw: dull calico she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens**

Coralflower: pretty rosy tabby with light amber eyes

_Kits, Stonekit, Hailkit, and Hawkkit_

Aquafang: white and blue she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits, Pearlkit_

Reedsong: red she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"Did you lose your prey."

I'd like to meet the cat who assumed that having my mother as a mentor would be a good idea.

"Irispaw. Answer me. Did you. Lose. Your prey."

After me and Mr. Clever got together, we would have a nice, long chat about it.

"Yeah," I admitted, shuffling my paws on the ground. My head was down, and I didn't plan on looking up and straight into the eyes of Silverwater, a.k.a the gates of the Dark Forest. Sorry, I meant... Nah I meant exactly what I wanted to say.

"Did you just mumble? Don't stammer in front of me. These old ears can't hear you mutter like that." Silverwater wasn't that old. "Unless that's the game you like to play with a respectable elder like me." She was only like 60 moons, actually. "Now, speak up and don't be rude, you cheeky kit."

"I think you mean 'my' cheeky kit, as in 'you-might-have-inherited-this-attitude-from-me kit'," I mewed, but this time I was actually muttering. If she heard that… Starclan better make way for me. I hoped that her ears were as bad as she made them to be and quickly continued talking.

"Uh, well, I meant yeah, I did lose my prey," I repeated. That sure got her going.

"Do you know how much Starclan had to try to obtain a mouse stupid enough to ignore that racket your paws make? And you just go ahead and mess up. I shouldn't get too worked up, after all," she mewed harshly. "It's not that much of a surprise as a disappointment, Irispaw."

I shrugged, though inwardly I tried really hard not to get too offended. Silverwater never meant what she said. When I didn't respond, she got very exasperated.

"Well at least go and collect some more moss for the elders. It hurts me how disrespectful you are these days. Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?" she demanded.

To be honest, the barren land we called Beachclan was already stripped of moss, because most of it was stuffed inside the elder and queen's dens. The other day, Bubblepaw and I had worked our tails off to replenish the supply, but Silverwater had insisted that we'd only be making their nights worse if we didn't also strategically place the moss in the tiniest of drafts that gave off small, pleasant breezes. I mean, I'm not complaining, but I just don't see the possibility of me finding enough scraps of soft, springy moss to satisfy Silverwater. Yes, I said it right. Not to satisfy the elders (I think that it'd be fair to say that they're moderately content with the moutnains of cloud-like bedding in their den) but to satisfy Silverwater.

I was about to eloquently state my sense of doubt that I could even find a shred of moss in the darkest and dampest of tree hollows, but I don't think I portrayed myself as smoothly as I could have. To be fair, Silverwater was glaring so intensely with those bright green eyes that I kind of lost track.

"But tree hollows," I mewed. "I can't locate moderately enough drafts what."

We were both silent for a minute, with Silverwater watching me with confusion and a hint of disgust. With a sigh, I started to walk away. I didn't even need Silverwater to unnecessarily and moodily roll her eyes at me. In fact, I think I'd survive if she didn't ever do it again. I might actually prefer that.

It always bothered me how I couldn't face up to my mom without getting nervous and failing miserably. Yelling at my denmates when they crashed in my bedding without permission? I can handle that. But Silverwater scared me. The worst the other apprentices could do was give me a scar or two. Silverwater would lecture the life out of me, and, somehow, that's worse than getting clawed.

Suddenly, a rustling in the distance caught my attention. My fur started to stand up on end. Mountainclan? No, I was too far for that... but I wasn't too far to encounter a wild boar, or maybe a really lost shorebird. While I was expecting the unexpected, I guess I didn't expect enough, because the thing that happened next caught me off guard.

A ball of blue-gray shot at me at speeds that would make an osprey cry out of shame. Brinepaw and I tumbled down the hill I had just strived to climb. If we survived this ridiculous collision, I would kill him for this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me B) sup guis **

**Sorry this one is kind of short. I just wanted to start the next chapter with the actual adventure, so Ch. 2 is just here to wrap up the beginning. Enjoy**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Brinepaw and I stopped tumbling and we crashed at a halt by the base of the hill. He untangled himself from me, and I swat at him with my paws as he attempted to scramble up with dignity. My brain was still spinning and my flanks were numb.

"I really hate you," I pointed out brightly as he shook thistle out of his pelt.

He puffed his chest out and mewed, "That is such a lie. No one can resist this." Sarcastically, he marched around me with his head held high. A leaf was sticking out from under his ear and it made him look dumber than unusual. "I'm actually really sorry, though, colliding with you like that. I was too... into the hunt." He started to run in place and then faked a crouch to emphasize his enthusiasm. He shook his haunches, and I snorted with amusement.

"Were you as into the hunt as Rosepaw is into you?" I asked with a fake, sweet voice as I started to roll my eyes. "Because then I'd begin to understand the intensity of your concentration."

Although his fur was a boring gray-blue color, I could almost see the red seeping from his blush. Even though Brinepaw and Rosepaw forcefully denied it with all their might, it was quite clear that my blue friend and my pretty sister had something going on there.

"Ha, ha," he laughed through his teeth. It was obvious that this topic embarrassed him very much, but I didn't want to push my luck with offending Brinepaw. Luckily for me, his wit never ceased to create endless waves of pure and hilarious comments, such as the following one.

"Rosepaw... Rosepaw is a stupid face. Haha! That was funny! You see that? I made a joke and it was comedic please just laugh and let go of this topic," he begged quickly. "I can make a joke about anything else. Just watch."

He looked around hastily, almost desperately, and mewed, "Aha!" He pointed up, and I followed the direction with my gaze.

Jeez! Up on the strange bush was an even stranger bird. Its feathers were the most obnoxious (but also weirdly pretty) colors and it squawked an ugly (but also admiringly intriguing) song. I couldn't decide whether it as terribly ugly or strikingly beautiful.

"Something about a bird?" he said. "I couldn't think of an actual joke so I'm just going to let your mind fill that sentence in with something funny."

"Right," I mewed. The bird stared at us. We stared at it. Then, we were silent for a moment to take in our surroundings as we fully realized where we were.

"Um... Brinepaw? How far do you think we rolled?"

"Well, judging by the amount of twigs that accumulated in my fur, I'd say a few million foxtails" he estimated.

"Either that," I breathed as I realized that we were probably closer to the sun than the shores of Beachclan, "or you really need to take a bath."


End file.
